Big Time Shock
by Sparrowfeather1
Summary: On a rare day off James has something important tell Kendall that could change everything, that is if James can get up the courage. KAMES!


**Disclaimer: Don't Own BTR or Misty by Erroll Garner *SOBS***

**Well its half time! So I decided to finish up and upload this story. & this is Kames, aka Slash so don't like don't read. If you do like then stop reading this and read the story!**

**Kendall's POV**

I stopped outside the doors to one of the smaller rooms at Roque Records. Taking out my phone I looked at it confused, sure enough this was it. For some reason James told me to get here right away. It was one of our rare days off, Logan was spending it reading some giant book, the kind whose cover I couldn't even pronounce and Carlos was trying to set the world record for the amount of corn dogs he could eat in twenty-four hours. I was going to spend it moping in my room, wallowing in despair at my new life as a single. Jo and I broke up almost two weeks ago, she was going to Australia for six months to film New Town High and neither of us wanted to try a long distance relationship. It was a mutual decision but it still hurt. James had been gone when I woke up at noon so this text was a mystery.

"James? Hello?" I felt the weird need to knock on the sleek doors before peeking in. The room was empty except for Gustavo's black piano. James sat on the bench wearing simple jeans and a grey t-shirt, his foot was tapping nervously.

_Thats weird, James is never nerveous…_ I thought worriedly. Not even before a big performance was he nervous, in fact he was actually normally bouncing with excitement, literally bouncing.

James turned around "Oh you're here…"

"Well don't sound so excited" I laughed walking in.

"No no! I mean I'm happy you're here! New Cuda product happy that didn't come out right-"

"James, chill. I was kidding. What's up with you?" I frowned confused.

"Just…nervous…"

"About what? And what's up with the mystery?" I cocked my head to the right a bit.

"Just sit." James patted the piano bench next to him and I obeyed silently. I knew that James played of corse. His parents had sent him to lessons starting when he was seven, he was quite good actually. His piano teacher an older woman called Dorothy would always give Logan, Carlos and I a candy bar, even when we showed up at James' recitals covered in melting snow from a hockey game that ran over.

"What's this about?" I asked again, not liking being in the dark.

"Jo and you are broken up now…" James started off slowly.

"Yeah I've noticed." I nodded, starting to get worried, James wasn't acting like himself. "Did I do something to bother you? You seem sort of upset…"

"No! You didn't do anything its just…"

"Just what James? Spit it out!" I put my hands on his shoulders and shook him. Once the shaking stopped James gave me a small smile.

"Listen…okay? I don't know how to say this, I can't say it, and it's just too weird and complicated…and terrifying."

"You're never scared!" I couldn't help but protest.

"Well this time I am so be quiet and listen. I may not be able to say it but I can sing it. Singing good. Talking BAD."

I shook my head laughing "Okay, then sing to me."

James started to play a slow soft song, a bit jazzy and classical. "Look at me, I'm as helpless as a kitten up a tree, and I feel like I'm clinging to a cloud, I can't understand, I get misty, just holding your hand." James sang beautifully, most people didn't know but James had an amazing voice for slow romantic songs. _Wait Romantic!_ "Walk my way, and a thousand violins begin to play, or it might be the sound of your hello, that music I hear, I get misty, the moment you're near." James gave me a quick look from the corner of his eyes before they darted back to the keys. _HE'S SINGING ABOUT ME…OH MY GOD…JAMES LIKES ME!_ My mind went on overload and for a moment tuned out the music of the piano but James's voice brought me back into reality. "You can say that you're leading me on, but it's just what I want you to do, don't you notice how hopelessly I'm lost, that's why I'm following you. On my own, would I wander through this wonderland alone, never knowing my right foot from my left, my hat from my glove, I'm too misty, and too much in love." he finished up the song, landing one last beautiful note on the piano. His hands rested on the keys but he didn't look at me, staring at his hands.

"Well…that was nice. Great song. Oh look its twelve thirty, I need to go do that…uh…thing. You know the thing. Gotta go!" I stood and ran out, not daring to look back. I ran all the way to the ice rink, that was almost two miles. My head was spinning to much to register any exhaustion. _James liked me. JAMES LIKED ME! My best friend was in love with me!_ Those were the only words swirling around in my head even as I slipped on my skates and rented a hockey stick and puck. My blades hit the ice and I shot the puck into the goal over and over again. This was all just to much, I'm not even gay after all! Yeah I notice cute guys, I'm just making sure they're not cuter then me, everyone has the occasional wet dream about the same sex, well maybe more then occasional…every night but that doesn't mean anything and so what if I can tell the difference between purple and mauve-oh my god I'm gay…I stopped mid-swing at this realization.

It explained so much…I cared about Jo a lot, that's for sure but there wasn't a huge spark when we kissed. I didn't think about it much at the time but now…how did I not realize this before.

"FUCK!" I yelled and smashed my stick into the puck hard, it flew into the air and hit the glass shield, protecting the stands and flew behind me into the unprotected section. I spun around quickly only to see someone duck to avoid the flying puck. I skated over quickly. "Are you okay!"

"Yeah." I familiar voice laughed and I froze. "I know I freaked you out but I didn't you'd try to kill me with a hockey puck." James said, standing back up, he had on a smile but I could see the awkwardness. I was filled with the sudden urge to hug James, touch him, _kiss_ him, anything to make the uncomfortable sag in his shoulders go away.

"You're to pretty to kill" I blushed a bit saying it aloud but I knew that it was true.

James was trying to hide his smile "You're right." he did those weird hand gestures around his face and I laughed. He could always make me laugh but then the laughing stopped and the awkwardness filled the air again as we looked anywhere but at each other.

"I'm sorry I ran out like that…" I whispered, my eyes fixing on the ice-cream stand behind James' left shoulder.

"It was understandable. I mean I know its weird but I didn't think I could go on keeping it inside any longer." James gave a little shrug.

"How long…How long have you had these feelings…?"

"Since you started dating Jo. At first I didn't know what the feelings were but then I saw you two kiss and my first reaction was to shove her into the pool…I realized it then that I was jealous, insanely jealous and totally and completely in love with you."

"Wow…I-I didn't know."

"I sort of got that when you spazzed and ran from the room…"

"Yeah, again sorry about that"

"Just don't let this change anything between us, please." I saw the desperation in James' features as he said this. I walked out of the rink silently and straight up to James.

"This does change things Jamie. A lot of things." I said softly and watched as he looked at his feet crestfallen. I put two fingers under his chin and lifted his gaze back to mine. "A whole lot" I smiled before crashing our lips together.

James gasped before kissing me back, his arms cupping the back of my neck, his fingers trailing up my neck and twirling around the base of my hair. My hands slid down to rest against his chest, I never noticed-okay I never _admitted_ I noticed how toned and strong James' chest was. I elicited a soft moan from James as my fingers explored the tight muscles of his abdomen. Taking advantage of this I slipped my tongue into his mouth, frenching him with the strong pent up passion I never let my self feel. This was nothing like kissing Jo, this was like Forth of July meets New Years meets Winning the Super Bowl. It was amazing, pure bliss. Our tongue collided, coiling around each other as I explored every inch of his mouth. James yanked me closer and I stumbled, still wearing the ice-skates I fell over, taking James with me. We fell sideways under the metal bleachers.

"Well that was painful." I smirked.

"Very" James agreed.

"Wanna make out some more?"

"Totally" He grinned and pulled me in for another mind blowing kiss. This time his legs slowly worked its way over to mine and he used his feet to work off my skates. As our tongues met once more my whole mind went misty and all I felt was James. I could definitely get used to this.

**…...**

**I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


End file.
